


The Peace He Desired

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, adam just wants to be happy, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “I just... I’m still having that dream... it’s the same one every time.” Adam began absentmindedly picking at his fingernails, looking around the room.“Tell me,” Belle said gently, putting a hand on his leg. Adam sighed, nodding and collecting his thoughts. He’d always shrugged it away when Belle would ask to hear about this horrid dream that had been haunting him for weeks now, but the stress had drained him. He couldn’t fight it anymore, he had to tell someone, and it had to be her.





	The Peace He Desired

Belle walked into the Master Chambers, seeking Adam after a long day of meeting royal lords and ladies. They had awoken early that day, just before dawn, having to meet several officials from Paris. Their coronation as king and queen of France was well underway, leaving the young couple exhausted by the amount of meetings they had to attend and documents they needed to sign. The work had evidently drained them both, and it was no surprise to Belle where she eventually found her husband. 

Adam was fast asleep, lying with his head on the opposite end of the bed. He was wearing the white undershirt he’d had on under his green waistcoat and jacket from earlier in the day, accompanied by his khaki colored trousers and bare feet. He looked comfortable, Belle thought as she sweetly smiled at him and quietly made her way to the armchair by the fireplace. Moments after walking past the sleepy prince, Belle turned at the sound of rustling on the bed. Adam was shifting in his sleep, almost like he was agitated. He began furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head, as though he was trying to get away from something. Belle tilted her head, observing the sudden restless sleeper and wondered what he could be dreaming of. Quite abruptly, Adam’s eyes opened and his head jolted upright. He stressfully looked around at his surroundings, trying hard to grip onto his own reality.   
“Adam, are you alright?” Belle said, walking closer to the bed and kneeling down to face him. The troubled prince looked to her and then rubbed his eyes, still resurfacing into the real world as his dream faded into memory.  
“Yes, yes I’m...” He began to sit up, trying to shake what had woken him. Belle stood and came around the corner of the bed to sit next to him, her worried eyes held him in view. “I just... I’m still having that dream... it’s the same one every time.” Adam began absentmindedly picking at his fingernails, looking around the room.   
“Tell me,” Belle said gently, putting a hand on his leg. Adam sighed, nodding and collecting his thoughts. He’d always shrugged it away when Belle would ask to hear about this horrid dream that had been haunting him for weeks now, but the stress had drained him. He couldn’t fight it anymore, he had to tell someone, and it had to be her. 

“It begins with me waking up. You’re already out of bed, like usual. I throw a robe over my shoulders and walk downstairs. Everyone’s doing what they normally are doing, bustling about the castle... but I’m searching for you. I finally find you in the library, you turn and smile at me. You’re wearing the long coronation robes and a crown; you look beautiful, it’s as though you’re glowing. I begin to walk toward you but then there’s this- this glimmer. Some sort of flash out of the corner of my eyes. I turn and see a mirror standing in the next room by the fireplace. I follow it and when I look at my reflection I’m...” Adam paused, anxiety catching his words in his throat. He looked down at his palms turned up to him, then clenched them in shaking fists.   
“Cursed...” Belle finished, quietly and almost regrettably. He turned to her, sorrow in his eyes. He slowly nodded, wishing he could do otherwise. 

“Yes. I begin to... to panic. I turn around, frantically looking for you again but, you’ve vanished. The books begin to fall from the shelves, surrounding me. I can’t escape I’m... trapped. I begin to try and claw out of the sea of books, I feel as though I’m suffocating. Darkness surrounds me and the last glimmer of light fades from my view. And then… I wake up.” His shaky voice ceased to speak, eyes filled with anxiety. 

“Oh Adam, I’m so sorry...” Belle wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head on him and wishing there was something she could do to give him the peace he so desperately desired.   
“That damned enchantress,” Adam said bitterly, shaking his head. “I understand she had a lesson for me to learn, and I’ve learned it! I shouldn’t still be suffering from it,” he huffed, scowling at the ground.   
“Maybe you could talk to her?”   
“And tell her what? Her little trick worked and is still working? This is probably what she wanted.”   
“She may not realize you’re still suffering. Perhaps she’d feel sorry and have a spell to help this,” Belle argued, leaning up and facing him. Adam shook his head but had no rebuttal, knowing Belle perhaps had a point.   
“Doesn’t matter,” Adam muttered. “She can look like anything she wants, there’d be no way of finding her.” Belle gave a small sigh, knowing there probably would be a way to find the enchantress, in fact she was probably still disguised as Agathe, the peasant woman from Villeneuve. But, in the end, Belle decided not to fight this stubborn prince of hers when he was already so bitter as it was. “It’s fine,” Adam shrugged, straightening his posture and putting an arm around Belle. “I’ll just, never sleep.” He gave her a carefree grin, almost like he suddenly felt as though everything would work out if he had her by his side.   
“Well, you _will_ have to sleep sometime,” Belle chuckled. “But we’ll figure this out,” she smiled, taking his hand in hers on his lap. Their fingers laced together effortlessly.   
“I know we will,” Adam said, never having felt safer with anyone. All the pain and trauma he still felt inside him seemed to subside when he looked at Belle. She brightened his entire world, and he’d be forever grateful for it. “I love you.” The words left his lips before he could even form them in his head. It was all that he ever thought when looking at her. Belle let out a laugh, crinkling her nose in that cute way that Adam loved.   
“I love you too,” she said, looking into his blue eyes and seeing the sweetest soul she’d ever met. She could see his heartache, but more importantly she could see his heart. Everything he was and everything he was slowly becoming made Belle fall more and more in love with him every day. Being with him was the easiest thing in the world. They had each other, and that was more than they could’ve ever dreamed of.


End file.
